


The Frog Prince

by j_crew_guy



Category: Leeches!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of The Frog Prince with Spence and Fish from Leeches!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince named Spencer. He had floppy black hair and hazel eyes. Spence also wore glasses because he was quite farsighted. The prince was a kindhearted lad, and he was quite fond of going to the lake near the castle and studying the leeches that lived in it.

One day, Spencer went down to the lake and crouched down to study a particular leech. While he was reaching out to pick up a particularly interesting specimen, Spencer lost his footing and slipped. His glasses fell off into the water. Spencer was quite upset by this and began to stomp around the lake, splashing water everywhere.

A frog hopped out of the water and carefully crept up on to a rock. "What is wrong?" it croaked.

Spencer looked at the frog and pouted. "I slipped and my glasses fell into the lake."

"Do not fear, young prince," the frog said. "I will go and get your glasses. But you must take me home with you, and let me drink from your cup, and eat from your plate, and sleep in your bed."

Spencer agreed, but his mind was on going back to the castle and studying the new specimen of leech, not taking the frog home with him.

The frog hopped back into the water with nary a ripple and quickly retrieved the prince's glasses. Spencer took his glasses from the frog, grabbed his jar with the new leech in it and headed home. In his excitement to study the new specimen, he had forgotten all about the kindly frog.

The frog sat on the shore and watched Spencer return to the castle. After a moment of consideration, the frog began to hop after the prince.

Night had fallen by the time the frog reached the castle. Spencer and the rest of the royal family were sitting down to dinner when a guard came in. "Pardon the interruption, your majesty, but there's a, er, frog, here who says he knows Prince Spencer. And that the prince owes the frog." The guard was clearly embarassed by announcing the presence of a talking frog but did his best to hide it.

The king looked at Spencer. "Do you owe a frog for a favor it performed?"

Spencer stared down at his plate. "I might..."

The king nodded at the guard. "Send the frog in."

The frog hopped in and bowed, or at least tried to, in the direction of the king and queen. It then hopped up onto Spencer's lap and looked up at the prince. "You forgot about me?"

Spencer's face grew flushed and he nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I get really excited when I find a new type of leech."

The king looked at Spencer. "I believe you also owe this frog a favor. Frog, what is the favor that my son owes you?"

The frog looked in the king's direction. "You can call me Fish, your majesty. I enjoy the water so much that my brothers began to call me that and it just stuck." Fish looked up at Spencer again. "You said you would let me eat from your plate and drink from your cup, and sleep in your bed."

"I did..." Spencer mumbled.

"I could not hear you, son," the king said. "Did you agree to do those things for er, Fish?"

Spencer raised his head and looked at his father. "Yes, I did."

"Well then Fish! You're just in time. We are about to have dinner." The king nodded to the queen, who gave the signal. Servants stepped forward and began to serve the royal family.

Fish hopped up onto the table next to Spencer. "So, what's for dinner?"

Spencer wanted to crawl under a rock and die, but being the member of a royal family, he was used to embarassing dinner situations. So, he gritted his teeth and glared at the frog. "I don't know. How do frog legs sound?"

Fish chose to ignore Spencer's comment and watched, eyes widening as a heaping plate was set in front of him and Spencer. "Looks good. Mind if I go first?"

"You can have it all," Spencer muttered.

"Don't mind if I do," Fish said, as he proceeded to sample the delicacies.

Spencer sat there, arms crossed, as he watched the frog eat from his plate. Eventually, Spencer signalled one of the servants over and had them fill his glass. He took one sip of it and then Fish spoke up. "I'm a little thirsty. Can I have something to drink?"

Spencer sighed and lowered his glass so that Fish could drink out of it. "Nice."

"May I please be excused, father?"

"You may," said the king. Fish cleared his throat, and everyone in the room looked at him. It was odd to hear a frog clear its throat.

"I believe your son agreed to share his bed with me as well, Sire."

"So he did." The king waved his hand. "Spencer, take your friend with you."

Spencer sighed as he grabbed the frog and stood up from the table. "Come along Fish, I want to show you some of my specimens."

Up in his bedroom, Spencer shut the door with a loud slam. He stalked over to his bed and dropped the frog onto it. Spencer wanted to sit on the frog, but he knew that would get him in trouble with his father.

Fish looked up expectantly at Spencer. "I believe the terms were to *share* your bed. Get over here. And watch where you sit."

Spencer stomped over to the bed and sat down next to the frog. There was a puff of smoke as Spencer sat next to Fish. When the smoke cleared, there was a handsome prince sitting on the bed with Spencer.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Fish. "A cruel witch turned me into a frog and said that I would only become human again if a prince were to be kind to me. You were kind and so the spell is broken."

Spencer smiled as he looked at Fish. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Fish returned the smile and said, "Sharing your bed won't be an issue, will it?"

Spencer draped an arm around Fish's shoulders. "Not at all. But tell me. How did you learn to talk as a frog?"

"I got an edjumacashun."

The two princes laughed as they laid back on the bed.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
